From the Past to the Future, Kurama has a sister!
by hopeseternalflame
Summary: it's the typical OC story. the main character is the sister of Kurama, who worked behind the scenes during all his heists. here is the story on how she was reunited with her brother and how she fell in love. Rating for section 3.
1. story 1

Yokuo Kroanaway's Story

"My, name is Yokuo Kroanaway, and I am a hanyou fox demon. I am the sister of Yokuo Kurama; a fox demon currently wanted by the "underworld", he has mysteriously disappeared and I am very worried and very, very scared. I am currently trapped in the form of a demonic fox, because of a curse that was put on me about fourteen years ago; this was about a year after my brother disappeared. The only way to break the curse, I was told by the one who cursed me, is to do or find three things or people. The first thing I must do is to find some one that I can trust with my life, the second thing is I must find my brother and "tell" him it's me, and the third and final job is to find a lover, one that I will be willing to spend the rest of eternity with. I am only able to tell the truth about me to one being, and my brother doesn't count! Who ever I tell can tell only one person who is close to him/her and who ever they tell cannot tell any one else. All other friends of those two beings must figure it out on their own. Unless I can complete these tasks within one mortal year I will be stuck as a demon fox for the rest of my life, and I won't be able to communicate with any living creature, animal and human, except for foxes. To begin my search, I have traveled to the human realm through a gap that hasn't been repaired quite yet. This gap is from the legendary fight between the two spirit detectives, the former spirit detective Sensui and the present day spirit detective Urameshi."

"The Meeting"

My name is Kroanaway, I am a fox demon trapped in a fox form, and I am trotting through the forest on the out skirts of the city where Yuske Urameshi lives. It is because I am searching for someone, or something, whom I believe lives here.

"Where will I find the things I need to break this stupid curse?" I thought still trotting towards the other side of the forest. The forest takes about one month, traveling by car, to reach the end. At the full run of a fox, it takes around 15 days to reach the center of the forest, which is about half-a-month. Suddenly a group of hunters and their dogs appeared in my path.

"Now, what do we have here?" the head of the hunters said, with a wicked smile, "Looks like we've found a silver fox, and it's a female. Why don't we catch 'n skin 'er? Whoever's dogs catch her can have her bones, the owner gets the shin, and we all get her meat."

Now, as he spoke I had backed up against a tree, and was looking for a way to escape. They had surrounded me, but then I jumped to the branch just above me and jumped down on the other side of the hunters.

"Ho-ho, a tricky one. Looks like we've got to hunt her down!" the chief exclaimed.

"Yeah! Let's Get Her" all of the men cried.

So the chase began, and I ran for my life. I ran and ran, never stopping, always running. I was forced to always run so I never really got to stop except for when I was able to take a few quick laps of water from a nearby pond, river, stream, or a trickle between rocks. I ran for a little over two weeks, fifteen days, before I felt I should give up. I was running through some brush, and looking back trying to watch the hunters, and ran straight into Hiei. When I ran into him I stumbled and fell, unwilling to get up. Hiei knelt next to me and ran his hands over my body. He felt the fact that I am exhausted for some reason, and I am starving. He stroked my head gently, and I sat, or rather tried to sit, up. When I sensed the humans in the same instant that I sensed Hiei's demonic aura, and I allowed him to feel my demonic aura. It lasted only 15 seconds before I with drew it and threw my self behind him, quivering with fear. This surprised him until he sensed the hunters and their dogs, then he stood in front of me waiting for them to come. Kurama, who had gone to speak to Genkai, had returned to where he and Hiei had chosen to stay, since they had to lay low for a while. He had come back in a rush when he felt Hiei's aura combining with another strange, yet extremely familiar, demonic aura, which him worried a little. When he arrived at the little clearing we were in he saw Hiei, the hunters with their dogs, and me, sitting shakily behind Hiei. Now, Hiei was protecting me because he wasn't too fond of people hunting his friends, and to all appearances I was his friend.

"Look kid, you're in our way, move." The hunter head ordered Hiei. When Hiei didn't reply the head said, "You need to move, now kid. Your in our way, and we want that fox behind you. So move now, got it kid? MOVE!"

By the time the man was done yapping, Hiei was furious, and he snapped, at the hunters, "I'm not a kid and I'm not letting you hurt my friend. So I suggest that you leave before you get really hurt!" The hunters saw his sword, as Hiei moved into a fighting stance, and fled. He sighed as they ran away and turned around so he could take a better look at me. When he turned around he saw Kurama looking fondly at me.

"Recovery road"

Later… "So, how long have you been standing there," Hiei asked Kurama as I napped, with my head in Hiei's lap.

"I arrived just before the "head" started yelling at you. I didn't want to interfere so I kept quiet." Kurama replied quietly, trying not to wake me. "Can you please tell me why a fox has gotten you all fired up? I would like to know and I think that you do owe me an explanation."

"She's a demon. From what I felt she is very scared and it seems like she's trapped. That's all I could really tell you. Besides that the reason I was mad at the hunters because, she felt familiar, and it just upset me."

"So what will you do now? I mean you can't just leave her after helping her out, and you really should get to know her better. You may even want to have her stay," Kurama shrugged, "but, it's not my decision, it's yours."

"Well, I think that I should find out who she is and why she's here. It may also see if she can even fight or if she ran because she needed to."

"Hmmm, I suggest that you train her, I'll help if you need it, but she must be able fight in the future."

Genkai and Koenma, who is the son of the king of spirit world, had decided to visit Kurama and Hiei. By the time Hiei and Kurama had finished talking Koenma and Genkai had arrived at the place where the three of us stayed, in a cave, in the rock formation, near the clearing where Hiei and I had met. The second I sensed Koenma, even though I was asleep, I woke instantly and retreated to the back of the cave, where I, hopefully, wouldn't be seen. Hiei, surprised by these antics, followed me into the back of the cave, where I sat quivering. When he sat down I curled up next to him and, feeling safe near him, slept.

Kurama spoke with Genkai and Koenma for an extremely long time, and when they were finished Koenma asked, "Kurama, where is Hiei? I know that you're staying, in here, together. So, please tell me where he is because we must talk."

"He's not around at the moment, he had gone somewhere," Kurama replied, "but he never told me just where he went. So I'm sorry, but I'm unable to help you with that."

"I wish that you wouldn't lie to me, Kurama. The truth is written all over your face. It says he's here but he's unwilling to come out." Genkai said, with a bit of sharpness in her voice, to Kurama, "but, what puzzles me is why he refuses to come out, because you both know that that means I will have to get him and bring him to Koenma personally."

_Hiei, what should I say_ Kurama asked Hiei through a mental bond that connected him with Hiei and me.

_The truth,_ Hiei replied, _for now that's all we really can do._

_Agreed, well I had better start explaining it to them._

"Yes indeed, you must explain, Genkai suddenly commented, "starting with how you can communicate with Hiei without speaking directly to him"

Kurama sighed, and then said, "I do not really understand how, but I think that a new friend of ours created a mind link. She is a hanyou kitsune, like myself, who is…"

"SHE?" Koenma interrupted abruptly.

" Yes, she. Now if I may continue?" Kurama paused, and receiving a nod from Genkai and Koenma, continued, "As I was saying she is a hanyou kitsune who is trapped in the form of a silver fox." Kurama continued to tell them about how we met and what he knew, and when he was finished he said, "I'm sorry but that's all I know, but Hiei might know more which he refused to tell me."

"Hmmm, this is very perplexing, and I really don't know what to do about it." Genkai mused.

"I can have ogre do a background check, and I will help if I can," Koenma said carefully, "but, as you know telling him this without being seen will be very hard."

Hearing this I, mentally told Hiei to Karma's attention, which Hiei and quickly. _Kurama,_ Hiei almost shouted mentally, _she can create a portal for Koenma, but you have to get him to trust her, or she won't be able to do it._

_All right Hiei, but I don't how he will come to trust her. She would need to, in a way, save his life._ Kurama replied through our mind link, _but I am willing to try._

Only Genkai was permitted to understand the mental conversation and with a nod from her, Kurama quickly explained the fact that I can make a portal for some one, but only if that person, or demon, trusts me. And then asked Koenma, "do you trust her, or does she need to some thing miraculous?"

I'm not that sure that she can be trusted, but then again… I think I need some time to think about it. I'm sorry."

A few days later, I was feeling like my self and it showed. I was full of energy, but when exerting it, I kept near to the cave, and was always in the sight of either Kurama or Hiei. If I left their sight I would jump into the nearest branch of a tree, and leap through the branches until I reached one of the two. I was sitting next to Kurama and Hiei, and bathing myself, when Koenma, very happy and regal looking, walked up to us. When I first sensed him I was slightly scared until I sensed who it was and relaxed. This informed Hiei and Kurama that it was Koenma so they relaxed as well. When Koenma walked up they noticed that he was smiling and he had his "binki" back.

"I can go home!" Koenma exclaimed. Calming down he explained, "my father forgave me saying 'Jr. you have grown a lot since I've been away and I understand that you can take care of yourself and I am allowing you to come home' or close enough. He told me to inform just you two so that one, or both, of you can inform the others. And now I can assist ogre in doing a background check on your little friend here," he said with a nod to me, "I just needed to inform you, and now that I have I can go now. Oh, and Botan will be taking me home, if your wondering. I must be going now." And with that Koenma walked out of that very small clearing to where Botan was waiting to take him back to spirit world.

_Hiei, what was that all about_? I mentally asked him _he seemed so happy, and not only that he seemed genuinely happy that he was able to somehow make up for lost time._

That shocked him, and when he glanced at me he knew what I had meant, and, allowing Kurama to hear, he asked, in a demanding tone, _what did you do, Koran? What did you do to help him?_

_It's simple actually,_ I mentally replied, _I created a _conscious mind link_ with his father and made him realize that all he had to do to get the guilt of betrayal out of his mind was by allowing his son to return home._

_How did you manage that?_ Hiei asked, curiously, _I mean how did you make him think that._

_It was easy. He already carried guilt, from what I don't know, but it was there. I simply manipulated that guilt to make him feel that is son rebelled against his orders because of him so that he had to think about it and that's when I made myself seem like his conscious and that's all._

Kurama, who had been listening to that mental conversation, interjected, with a bit of shock and alarm in his voice, "Hiei, Kroan, we have some visitors not all of them are friendly." At that very moment Yuske, Keiko, Kuwabara and Genkai burst into the clearing followed by the SDF, or Spirit Defense Force, and when they saw Kurama and Hiei with me they stopped in shock.

"**The First Battle"**

Suddenly the leader of the SDF, captain Ishatoki, stepped through the bushes and into the clearing. Seeing Kurama and Hiei standing with me, he proclaimed, "Jangishi Hiei and Yokuo Kurama, you are under arrest for helping the thief Yokuo Kroanaway, therefore you must be annihilated."

Kurama, taken slightly aback, by the insult to me, replied, "Yokuo Kroanaway? Are you sure? She may seem like a demon, but she's just a friend of Koenma's, she's just supposed to be a scout that Koenma placed in our care."

"That's her alright, she was placed under a curse, by King Yanma's evil twin half-brother, Naraku, and he disguised himself as King Yanma so that she now wants revenge on King Yanma." The captain stated, clearly enjoying the excuse to arrest Kurama and Hiei.

My hackles rose, and seeing this Hiei said, in an eerily calm manner, "You shouldn't threaten us, because our friend here," he motioned to me, "would not accept that too willingly, or the fact that you are calling her something she is not."

"I do not care about that at all," turning to his men, the captain commanded, "kill them both and once your done we'll take care of the rest of team Urameshi, before we get rid of that fox. But first, as I have told you earlier, I must destroy Yokuo Kurama and Jangishi Hiei, while you keep the rest of their companions away."

When I heard this I became furious. Then I heard captain Ishatoki give the command, "Now! Get them. Fire!"

I saw him charge up to attack and saw he was aiming at Hiei and Kurama, and attacked myself. _Don't you dare_, I mentally snarled at the captain, who ignored me, _that's it! I'm going to kill you!!_

Before I could, however, he attacked Kurama and Hiei, who had been paralyzed by two of the men, firing a large ball shaped shockwave. I leapt in front of them throwing up a barrier,_ Protect us, Dragon's Shield!_ A dragon shaped demonic energy flew from my body encircling us in the shield that is now before the SDF and team Urameshi. This terrified all of the SDF members, including captain Ishatoki.

Kurama and Hiei, finally able to move, came over to where I was and stood next to me. " Well, Kroanaway," Kurama said suddenly, "I'm very glad to see that you haven't gotten into to much trouble while I was away."

That shocked me but I accepted the fact that he new who I was and allowed them into my mind and showed them the "cage" that held my demon form as well as an image of my human form. Then I showed them the picture of three locks, with one opened and two closed. Hiei knowing what to do told Kurama, mentally because they're mind were in mine, _take the key on the floor, put it into the bottom lock, and give it a little turn._

Kurama, knowing that Hiei knew what to do, did what he was told, and watched as the bottom lock clanged open leaving just one lock left.

Hiei looked at my demon form with hidden shock and remembered how he had fallen in love with me about twenty years ago. What he didn't know was that I remembered it as well or the fact that I wanted him to remind me, for a hidden reason. Finally, he followed Kurama out of my mind and back into his own.

When he opened his eyes, because he had closed them to concentrate, he saw that all of the SDF was trying to destroy the barrier. He smirked and decided that waiting around was pointless but, before he could even ask me to put the barrier down I mentally "snapped" at him _you can't go out and fight, if you leave the shield's area you will become stunned again, and we can't have that happen again, can we? If you two are killed then your friends will lose their two most valuable, as well as strongest, team members._ This surprised Hiei, and, turning in the direction that Kurama was staring in, he saw that all of their friends were trying to protect our shielded area, _because they care. They are __**all**__ trying to help you because they care about you. So I would suggest that don't try to fight or else what your friends are doing will all be in vain._ Hiei sighed and sat down to wait the fight out.

"**Truth of the Cursed Fox'**

After the fight had ended, Yuske, very, very pissed, stormed over to Hiei and Kurama and, practically, yelled, "Are you trying to be idiots! You could have been killed, but no-o-o, you had to be stupid, you just had to get on the SDF's bad side didn't you!! You just had to…" An invisible tentacle-like thing, which had covered his mouth, cut Yuske off.

_Oh, shut the heck up, you idiot, _I mentally snapped at Yuske, allowing him to hear it of course,_ "they didn't know a thing. If you must blame some one, blame me. _Yuske, and even Hiei and Kurama, looked at me in surprise and shock, _it's my fault for stupid, if I hadn't let __**Naraku**__, _I spat out the word as if it were acid, _trick, then trap, me I would have never shown up here. And if I had never come here your friends would __**not**__ have been accused with "consorting with the devil", so to speak, so you shouldn't be so freakin' pissed! Oh, and I'll say it again __**if you MUST blame someone, so then blame ME, not THEM!!**_ When I had finished "yelling' at him I waited a moment to see if any of what I had said would sink into that thick skull of his.

Kurama sighed, and said, "I believe that Hiei and I must explain this. Please sit down so we may begin." As Kurama and Hiei began to explain what the three of us knew I curled up in between Hiei and Kurama. After nearly an hour, with explaining in great detail, and answering a lot of questions, mostly from kuwabara, the team decided to stay with Hiei and Kurama for the night. Once everyone had settled for the night, Kurama and I, quickly and quietly, snuck out to catch up about what had happened after the last heist we had pulled together.

_After the "famous" heist where we stole The Jewel of Lost Souls back from Naraku we had intended to return it to it rightful owner, King Yanma, but we were separated and something happened to you,_ I mentally spoke to my brother, allowing Hiei, who was hiding nearby, listen to what I said, _Kurama, please tell me what had happened to you on that day after we were separated."_

_That day… on that day I was running through the forest, trying to find you and the jewel, when I was ambushed by Naraku and his "son" Boyaru, and, with the fact that I was already slightly wounded from "tiny" battles in the brush, they nearly killed me, and because of this I was forced to retreat. But, before they could follow my blood trail, I escaped into the human world and took over the body of the a human embryo, which grew to become what you see before you, now,_ Kurama mentally, although, also, allowing Hiei to hear, said, _that's what happened. How about you? What happened 15 years ago, and why are you even __**in**__ trouble?_

_I had just barely escaped the hardest fight in my 314-year life. I was able to tuck the jewel into a little pouch that looked like it held something of little value, and I carried it with me for the next year. When you hadn't returned to our base we knew that something had gone wrong, and that you must have been killed. When we came to that decision we took a quick poll to decide who would take over the gang. The winner was… well, me. I became the gang's ruler, but for only a little less than a year._

_A large part of my rule was spent helping the gang to recover from "less than fatal" wounds, while the smaller part was spent with tiny heists, where those who almost never got a chance to pull one off got the chance to do it. The were able to steal a week's worth of food for about two people, so we sent them in groups of five or six, and one of those was usually someone who had done that kind of thing before and could direct the others. They tended to steal food, bandages and medicines, coins, or blankets, but it was mostly bandages and medicines, as well as a lot of food._

_About a week before the first anniversary of our final "__**BIG**__" heist I declared that I was going to travel to spirit world to return the "sacred" jewel to king Yanma, and was putting Yomi in charge until I returned, in stead the gang decided to disband, but meet up in 15 years from that date._

_So I left, headed to the area where you could travel to the spirit world with ease, and I was about ten minutes away from the entrance, I could see it and the guards could see me, when I was attacked._

_It was Naraku and Boyaru they had ambushed me. I tried to stop them but they somehow knew how to stop me. Boyaru grabbed me from behind and temporarily paralyzed me, while Naraku placed this dratted curse on me. He informed me that he would tell me how I could be free, in thirteen years, so I wandered for the next thirteen years by surviving on very little food and water. Naraku though, was true to his word; he came to me and told me the things that are needed to free me. The three "keys", that Hiei had told you about, was only half of the equation. The other half is the fact that I must complete the task within one nigen year, in the Nigenkai no less, or I will be stuck as a fox for the rest of eternity._

_Hmm, that is very perplexing, yet… oh, never min, _Kurama "spoke" thinking "aloud", _but little sis, I must ask. What happened to the jewel?_

_It's right here, _I replied, pawing a silver pouch, completely invisible in my coat, _after I was cursed I stole this pouch and silver chain so that no one would know that it's there._

It was nearly midnight when we returned. We didn't know that Hiei had been on duty for a while and had gone off duty a few minutes ago, or the fact that Genkai was on duty at the time we came back and had seen us sneak back in. By the time we had settled down to sleep Genkai was ready to nag Kurama about going off without informing any one. Once she reached the back of the cave where the two of us slept, we were supposedly sound asleep. She decided that, instead of waking us, she would wait until morning to talk to us, about where we had gone that night.

She couldn't do that however, because very early the next morning Hiei, Kurama, and I left to return the Jewel of Lost Souls to king Yanma, and hopefully lift my curse as well. When Yuske found out he was furious and, yelling at Koenma, who was on duty in that time, snapped, "Where in the world are they! Where the heck did they go, and why didn't they take us along! I mean, it's okay to leave for a little while to talk in private but, packing all their things, and leave without saying anything! That "fox" can't do anything, but make a shield! Those three are toast! I can't believe that you let them sneak off during your on-duty time!"

While Yuske was ranting, Koenma sighed and waited for him to finish. Once Yuske was done ranting Koenma said, "they didn't sneak off, I let them go."

"What! Are you crazy!" Yuske exclaimed.

'Just calm down and let me explain Yuske. Kurama came up to me to tell me that he, Hiei, and their fox friend, I believe that they called her Kroan, were going to see my father, because they had unfinished business of some kind and wished to get it over and done with so that they wouldn't have to keep thinking about it. I know it might not seem like it, but leaving business, with my father, unfinished, well lets just say that…it isn't very pretty when he's mad. Trust me I should know, after all, I am his son.

Hiei, Kurama, and I had been traveling for a few hours in silence, when I sensed something approaching with great speed. A moment later Hiei and Kurama sensed the same demonic aura I had sensed and quickly moved into the bushes where we, hopefully, wouldn't be seen, but as an extra precaution we lay down on the ground, where we could wait in slightly more comfort than any other way.

Hiei and Kurama couldn't hide their auras from their friends, but I helped to fix that, by covering their auras so that even they couldn't recognize their auras. The only thing they had to do was, put a hand on me so that I would have direct contact with them and their auras.

We soon felt the demonic aura circle our area a couple times then move on, and within a few minutes the aura had disappeared completely. We cautiously left our cover and continued our journey towards the gateway to spirit world's head quarters and King Yanma. After a few days of traveling we had finally arrived at the spirit world's gateway, and asked for permission to enter to speak with king Yanma. We were permitted in and given rooms to wait for the permission to enter.

_Kroanaway, can you please get him to let us in now, or at least soon? _Kurama asked me mentally, even though there was no one else in the room except for Hiei and I.

_I shall try although it may take me a long time probably between an hour and half to five hours._ And with that I got to work. I first entered his mind prodding it until I **felt **him thinking that all the people he was seeing now were just complaining, and decided that he wanted to see the lists of waiting people, and commanded that he have it. He quickly looked through the first five while I gently urged him to look at the second to last page, at the very bottom, where the three of us, Hiei, Kurama, and I, were listed. Finally he looked and saw us in the listings and was curious to see why we had come to see him and sent ogre to fetch us. I went back to my own body and was just getting up, and stretching, when there was a knock on the door. When Hiei opened the door, ogre bowed and said, "King Yanma saw your names on his waiting list and wishes to speak with you. Follow me."

"**The Fight for Freedom"**

Once inside king Yanma's business chamber, we stepped onto a platform, which brought us up to the king's face. Koenma, who had been brought in to help his father was surprised to see that we had gotten in so soon, said nothing, meanwhile Kurama had taken the pouch off of my neck and had opened it, but covered the opening. Then he said, "My lord, and king Hiei and I have come to you with my cursed sister to give you what we had intended on returning to you about fourteen years ago. We are returning to you the sacred, Jewel of Lost Souls." Kurama opened his hands and held the jewel out, to Koenma, for inspection, and, while Koenma took it willingly, Kurama knelt beside me. He and Hiei, both kneeling next to me, silently prayed that we got out of it safely.

"Is that the real one, my son? If it is not then please escort the out of this room and into a prison cell," king Yanma said to Koenma.

" Yes, my lord it is the real one, but it is refusing to listen to my commands. I believe it has chosen its bearer, because it feels stronger than before your crooked brother, Naraku, had stolen it." Koenma replied, to his father's question, casually.

"Hmmm, you say it's chosen a bearer, but the question is who has it chosen? I need to know whom it has…" king Yanma was cut off, by the sound of the door flinging open, and the sight of captain Ishatoki stumbling into the room, gasping for breath.

"Captain Ishatoki! What has happened to you, and where is your team!" Koenma exclaimed loudly.

Still gasping the captain explained, " I don know what happened, but when we were sealing the hole up, we came in contact with your brother, and then something happened. There was a bright flash of light and then he vanished, but none of my team felt good after that so we returned so our rooms here in spirit world, after fixing the Kakai barrier to keep demons from getting through, for about five days, and retired for the day. But the rest didn't last long because my entire team attacked me. I didn't know what to do so I just ran, and I ran for my life."

Justas he finished speaking I sensed the SDF coming after their captain. My hackles rose and, jumping off of the plat form, I landed in front of the captain. Hiei and Kurama followed me down and stood behind me waiting for them to come and attack. As soon as the SDF were within their range they became rigid and in a flash I remembered the fact that Hiei and Kurama become paralyzed as long as the SDF is within their sensing range and was very worried, because there wasn't any one there to fight while my shield was up. I was broken from my thoughts by a surge of power and realized that the SDF had arrived. In unison, they charged up and fired at us. Just as they fired I mentally cried, _Dragon's Shield, Keep us safe!_ Throwing up my shied to protect Hiei, Kurama, Koenma, who had joined us hoping to help, and the captain. I had the choice of keeping the shield up so that Hiei and Kurama would be able to find a way to fight while in the shield or to use the jewel to use my ultimate attack and disable the SDF's fighting abilities.

I was having a really hard time deciding when suddenly a portal opened in side of my shield and the whole gang walked through the portal. Seeing the whole gang here gave me an idea, which could help the whole gang. _I need you all to put a hand on me so that I can help you all fight without the threat of freezing up with their paralysis power,_ the whole gang, not a bit surprised by my mental voice, because they had adjusted to it, but not knowing what I meant, obeyed, _now just give me a tad bit of your aura and attach something that makes you feel good to it._ Once they all had done it I took what they had given me and shaped a piece of the Dragon's Shield to fit the ideas they had given me. _For Kuwabara, a kitten; for Yuske, a picture of Keiko; for Kurama, his human mother's smile; for Hiei, his sister; for Botan, a COM powder; for Koenma, his favorite food; and for Genkai, her spirit aura. Now you can fight and you can't be hurt, but ii will seep at your spirit, or demonic, aura so you must be careful, or you'll lose all of your aura._ Once I finished them I let my shield down and began to charge a whole new level of power.

Before I had even two percent of the power charged in my body I felt something fall onto my neck and then it settled into place. I looked down and saw the Jewel of Lost Souls hanging around my neck. I didn't even need to ask why Koenma had given it to me, because I knew why and was grateful for the chance to prove that I was the one that it chose.

"None of you will ever be able to defeat us, Urameshi. We have become far stronger than any S-class demon, so you might want to beg for your life!" Sujun, one of the SDF, said to Yuske, in a mocking tone.

_You're dead wrong! So I guess its time for me to join the party. _I "said" to Sujun, _you're dead wrong there and I'm going to show you why._

I felt all of my aura drain into the jewel and waited for the right moment to strike. "Humph, we don't have time for your little games, now move!" Rin-Bhan snapped, "You're in our way!" he began to charge up and the other SDF followed the pursuit. The moment had come.

Just before they fired I suddenly roared, with what sounded like a fusion, of pain and agony with anger and rage, and they all saw that I was glowing. _You shall pay for attacking my friends, you shall pay,_ then slightly more calm, but in a calm voice, I asked Koenma's father, king Yanma, _do you mind if I force you to get a new team for your SDF captain?_

"No, do what you must, to protect my captain," the king said, without a drop of sorrow in his voice.

_Thank you my lord and I am sorry I must do this, _turning back to look at the traitorous SDF members and I suddenly began to change. I changed into that of a fox spirit and was hovering for a moment, but only a moment. _It is time. _I said with sorrow in my voice, _it is time to finish this fight once and for all._ With a roar, I said, _Spirit Strike!_

I leapt at the SDF and, in a blazing stream of light, completely decimated them. I touched down gently, and the SDF, except their captain, crumbled apart until they were nothing but ashes. _It is done._ I said calmly, before collapsing into Kurama's waiting arms.

"What just happened?" Yuske asked staring at me.

"I'll explain later, " Kurama replied, "but, first, King Yanma, do you wish for the jewel back?"

"No, I see that the Jewel has chosen your sister to wield it and I respect that. So please keep it with her and tell her, when she wakes, that she mustn't lose the Jewel of Lost Souls or I **will** find and kill her," the king replied sternly.

Later that day… they were all sitting, in a circle, at Genkai's home while Kurama explained that **Spirit Strike** was one of my ultimate attacks, and, without the Jewel of Lost Souls, it would take an extremely long time to charge.

"But, why is she sleeping though? What is the effect of using the jewel?" Kuwabara demanded.

"The jewel uses all of hiss/her aura and leaves you as weak as a new born kitten. The best way for my sister to 'recharge' is to sleep, so that is what she does.

"**Hiei States His Love"**

About a week later, I awoke in a fairly large room, from my point of view, as fresh as if I had never been in that fight. Finding the jewel still around my neck, I went to find, Kurama to ask him why king Yanma had not taken it back.

When I neared the main room I heard two unfamiliar voices speaking to Genkai and Kurama. I, not knowing what was going on, trotted into the room and spying Kurama, standing in front of two men, and sat down at his feet. He looked down and looked straight into my eyes. Looking at me, he was surprised when one of the men exclaimed, "A fox! There are no foxes allowed as pets. Genkai Innois, you know that. You know that it's…"

"Be quite," I snapped, through Kurama, "the fox is mine not hers! And one more thing, I have a permit to keep her."

"Well, then show me." The second man stated firmly.

"I don't have it with me at the moment it's in my room, here, I'll have to get it." Kroanaway/Kurama replied to him.

"You must stay here. You can send your fox friend here, though. Unless of course, it doesn't know where it is…"

"**She** does know where it is, and I'll prove it! Kroan, go get 'our' permit."

I quickly left his mind and darted to our room and, gently, grabbed the "permit", that Koenma had made to look like one from the ruler of Japan himself, and brought it back to Kurama. I decided to let Kurama handle it for now, and see how he does.

"Hmm, it's legal, but what does it say? Hmm, oh, here it is 'I give Kurama F the right to own the silver fox, Kroan. With this paper Kurama is entitled the following privileges: 1. He may keep her anywhere there is room enough for her to stay. 2. If he is forced to move to another region of Japan, he may take her with him. And 3. If he moves to another country, specifically the USA, and they forbid him to keep her they must take it up with me, or my son. The reason I am doing this for him is because Kurama is my grandson and I wish for him to be watched over, by someone/thing whom I trust. Shogun Innouliway,' well that seems right enough, but just to be safe, I shall ask him when I go to bring him my report," the second mad read/spoke, "Kurama you are off the hook for now. Let's go."

"May we go now Genkai?" Kurama asked the teacher, "We must go do something, right away."

"Yes you may, and if you Yusuke or Kuwabara, please tell them they must come and see me at once," Genkai replied.

"Of course Genkai." Kurama replied, with a small smile.

With that he walked out, me, following closely behind him. Once we had reached the out door part of the temple Kurama, kneeled down and asked me, "now Kroanaway, how did you do that, and is Shogun Innouliway really my grandfather?"

_First, well… it was easy to speak through you, because you weren't really paying attention. And I did make it seem like you said it when you did pay attention. Second he's not your grandfather_, a look of relief appear on Kurama's face, _he's __**our**__ father, and he'll be here in a week to speak to us about something, concerning that he has told us in stories._

Now, this surprised him, but he didn't show it. "Come on, we need to meet up with the others and train. Then I'll tell Yuske and kuwabara that Genkai wants them."

When we reached the top of the hill we saw the others all sitting around waiting for Kurama. When Kuwabaka (kuwabara - bara + BAKA) saw us he exclaimed, "Kurama, finally! What the heck took you so long! We've waiting for like four hours!"

"Uh, yeah sorry about that. Genkai wanted to speak to me about something. Oh, and, before I forget… Genkai wishes to speak to you and Yuske," Kurama replied calmly, with a very small mischievous grin, that no one but Hiei and I could see. "err… did she say why?"


	2. Fic AN and Poll Request

I have a new fic in the works. I have the teaser out under a twilight tab. I'm not sure what "theme" it should be, so please visit my user page and vote for you choice, also read the teaser: called Teaser Fic.


	3. IMPORTANT FFNET BASED AN

AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT YOUI HAVE TO READ AND I AM SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A WHILE AND YOU REALLY **REALLY** _REALLY_ SHOULD READ THIS!

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee. Anything worth my time is worth fighting for.

**Please Post this same message to your stories to let out the word. **


End file.
